


Under the Full Moon

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Love, Goodbyes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, light angst? idk you decide, summer romance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: AU in which Kara and Lena shared a whirlwind summer romance before Lillian Luthor makes them part ways.





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a plethora of songs that have the potential of sparking a sequel. Enjoy?

The transition from the sand to the grass in the backyard of the Danvers home was smooth beneath Lena’s bare feet. The waves crashing in the beach in a steady rhythm provide a sort of background music as she walked with Kara, their hands clasped together. They were silent as they walked, a strange occurrence for them. Generally, their romantic walks along the beach were filled with laughter and easy conversations, with the occasional stolen kiss. Looking at the blonde girl to her left, Lena couldn’t help the pang of sadness that struck her at the thought of leaving her tomorrow.

She knew her leaving was inevitable; they both did. Lena was only in Midvale for the summer to avoid another Luthor family scandal, or at least delay it. Lena hated Midvale at first. The air was too salty, the traffic to silent. She wanted to go back to Metropolis, or even back to school in Europe. She wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t Midvale. That all changed the day she bumped into Kara Danvers on the beach. Well, tripped over her, to be more accurate.

Kara had been sitting in the sand, watching her older sister Alex surf when Lena walked up. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts about how much she hated this town she hadn’t even noticed Kara’s legs sticking out. Kara had caught her before she hit the sand, making Lena land awkwardly in the lap of a stranger sitting in a somewhat intimate position. Kara had blushed and stammered and apologized endlessly until Alex walked up to them at which point Lena removed herself from Kara’s lap. The Danvers sisters invited Lena home for ice cream as an apology. Lena wasn’t sure she wanted to go, but it would have been rude to decline.

Now, Lena was immeasurably happy that she had gone. That ice cream had turned into the Danvers sister practicing guitar for her so she could decide who was better, which then led to her and Kara sitting on the Danvers porch swing late into the night after Alex had jokingly stormed off after losing to Kara. That conversation led to another, and another, and another until Lena finally got up the courage to kiss Kara one night. One kiss led to another and then a few days later the two of them were dancing in the Danvers backyard under the light of the full moon. Alex teased them endlessly, but neither Lena nor Kara cared. They were eighteen, young and in love. Leave it to Lillian Luthor to destroy all of that.

Lillian had been more than disappointed when she found Lena at the Danvers house with Kara one night, happening to walk up right as Kara pulled Lena into a kiss. Horrified at the thought of Lena ruining the family name any more than it was already with her homosexual ways, Lillian arranged for the Luthors to be back in Metropolis within the week. They would be leaving in the morning.

Kara’s eyes were still red-rimmed when Lena turned to face her while they stood in the grass. Gently, Lena removed her glasses so she could wipe Kara’s tears away with her thumbs cradling her face gently. She paid no mind to the tears on her own cheeks.

“I wish we had more time.” Kara whispered against Lena’s palm before placing a kiss against the skin there. Kara tucked her glasses into the back pocket of her jean shorts before wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Me, too.” Lena agreed with her, tucking her head under Kara’s chin. She felt Kara exhale slowly as they began to sway in place. “I’m sorry my family is such a mess.”

“Don’t be,” Kara said before continuing in a softer voice, so low Lena almost didn’t hear it. “You were perfect.”

“Kara,” Lena pulled back just far enough so she could connect their lips in a slow kiss.

“I love you, Lena.” Kara told her, her voice thick with emotion. “I should’ve said it sooner. I know you leave in the morning and I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, but I had to say it at least once.”

“I love you, too.” Lena replied. “Please don’t be sad Kara. This isn’t a goodbye. This is a see you later.” Lena assured her. “I promise.”

“How do you know?” Kara asked softly. Lena took one of the hands gripping her waist and rested it over her heart.

“I can feel it.” She kissed Kara’s hand. “I know in my heart that I’ll see you again.” Lena’s eyes filled with tears again. “I have to believe that, otherwise I don’t think I’ll be able to leave.”

“So, let’s make a deal.” Kara suggested, gently wiping away Lena’s tears before kissing her again. “When we meet again, we give this another a try. We promise to never let go.” She looked deeply into Lena’s eyes, blue and green meeting by the light of the moon. “I promise that if we meet again, I’ll never let you go again.”

“I promise, too.” Lena said through her tears. “I love you, Kara. I love you, I love you.” Lena repeated before kissing her lips to Kara’s for what she knew was the last time, at least for now.

“I love you, too.” Headlights appeared around the corner of the house. Lillian was there to pick Lena up. “Lena,” Kara hugged the shorter woman to her tightly, hoping to convey all the words she couldn’t say with the single gesture.

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lena whispered against her neck. “You deserve so much better than this.”

“You were perfect Lena.” Kara promised her. “We were perfect.” A honk sounded and Lena pressed herself harder against Kara for a long moment. Kara couldn’t resist pressing their lips together one last time. Their kiss was salty, tears mixing in but that didn’t stop Kara from pulling Lena as close as physically possible and holder her there for as long as she could. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Lena backed out of Kara’s arms, their arms stretching to stay connected as long as possible. When their hands finally dropped, Lena turned and ran to her mothers car, knowing if she didn’t she would never leave.

Kara sobbed, collapsing into Alex who had come outside when she noticed Lillian pull up. Her heart broke for her little sister, and for the youngest Luthor who she knew would be just as torn up about leaving Kara, but who had no one to hold her while she cried. Holding her sobbing sister against her chest, Alex made a silent promise to each of them. She promised that when they met again, she would make sure nothing ever tore them apart.

 

SIX YEARS LATER

 

“Clark Kent, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asked as she stepped out of the elevator, looking at a file in her hands. She handed the folder to Jess before turning to face the charming reporting and offering him a kind smile. Her gaze shifted to his left and her breath caught in her throat. The blonde stared back at her with the same expression, slight amazement mixed with the barest hint of hope in her eyes. Here eyes were still the startling blue Lena remembered, hidden behind her glasses. 

“Kara?”


End file.
